Back Home
by don't think about it
Summary: Kirsten's back from rehab. Very light. Had to change the rating cause, well, I'm careful, and I figure when two characters spend the entire chapter naked...gotta up the rating.
1. Default Chapter

**_We're still going with the idea that Seth, Ryan, Marissa, and Summer have graduated, since I refuse to buy into the whole two-junior-years if I don't have to. This is a semi-continuation of the "Phone Calls."Thanks, and reviews are welcome._**

"Yeah, I know! And then, she was just like, 'No, Cohen, I need to go home; I'm out of clean clothes, and I can't just keep putting these through the laundry because, ew!' So I offered the perfectly reasonable and logical suggestion that she just, you know, _stop wearing _clothes altogether, I mean, it would make my job easier. I was never good at the undressing-her part of sex, you know, Ryan, never." Ryan shook his head, but Seth was on a roll.

"So…that's where Summer is tonight. She's at her house, sleeping in her bed, using her shower…naked…" As Seth closed his eyes, clearly beginning to rhapsodize, Ryan spotted a female figure walk through the door. It was somewhat of a different figure from the last time she walked through that door, but there was no mistaking her.

"Kirsten! You're home early," said Ryan, interrupting Seth's fantasy. Her face fell.

"I took a cab. I was hoping to surprise you," she pouted good-naturedly. "I was going to change into a bathing suit and arrange to be climbing out of the pool when the three of you were outside. It's Saturday night, anyway—why aren't you two with your girlfriends?"

"Yeah, Mom, we missed you, too," said Seth sarcastically. Ryan shot him a look. At the glare of Ryan's blue eyes, Seth's face contorted with horror.

"Oh my God, I can't believe I just said that. I am the worst son ever; I just…I love you, Mommy!" He ran over to Kirsten and threw his arms around her with such force that she almost fell, not that he wouldn't have caught her. "I missed you so, so much! How are you? Are you better? Do you want to sit down? Can I take your stuff to your room for you?" Kirsten laughed.

"It's okay, Seth. I missed you, too, like crazy!" She hugged him tighter.

"And Ryan!" Freeing herself from Seth's nearly-strangling grip, Kirsten walked over and gave Ryan a hug. His arms wrapped around her and she smiled as she whispered, "I'm sorry…for what I said? At the intervention?"

"Don't mention it," he told her. "It's not important. I'm cool."

"You're wonderful. I love you."

"Love you too." As they parted, Ryan surveyed the Kirsten Cohen who stood in the foyer of the Cohen mansion. She had gained back some of the weight she'd lost recently, and her face was no longer tired and gaunt. Her blonde hair had been cut differently, too, but Ryan didn't know enough about hair to understand more than that it looked nice. He took her suitcase and turned to go to the stairs.

"Leave it," she said, touching him lightly on the arm. He turned.

"That can wait. I've missed you two. Sit. Let's talk."

"Okay…I just thought that…you know, you went to all that trouble to have a surprise, well, there's still one of your three guys left. He's coming home in half an hour, though, so…" Kirsten smiled mischievously.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay. Let's take these upstairs, then. Seth?" she queried, remembering his offer from before. He reached for a duffel and made a big to-do about barely being able to lift it.

"I think that you and Ryan should do this part. Seth Cohen and manual labor do not mix. I'll get my Mom-time later." Kirsten smiled and kissed him affectionately on the cheek. As she and Ryan brought bags up the stairs, Seth smiled. He was perfectly capable of heavy-lifting, easily more so than his tiny mother, but he figured that Mom and Ryan needed some time to talk.

"So, Ryan, what have you been up to?" asked Kirsten, slightly breathless, as she put down her bag to open the bedroom door. Ryan took both and followed her into the room.

"Getting ready for college, mostly," he said. "I mean, USC's not far or anything, but it'll be different, and…I have to pack some stuff, you know?" She nodded. "It's going to be weird," he continued. "Not knowing anyone, not even Seth?"

"I always figured that you and Seth would go to the same college," said Kirsten with a smile.

"Yeah, well, no offense or anything, but Berkeley isn't really my thing. Seth really wanted to go, though, so I kind of…let him think that I was going to go, too. He'll be better off."

"So will you. But hey, who says you have to be alone? Aren't Marissa and Summer going to USC?"

"Summer's not. She's headed for the University of Maryland." Kirsten gasped.

"Yeah, it's going to last, maybe a semester. She'll transfer or Seth'll transfer or they'll both flunk out. Those two don't do well apart. Marissa…she'll probably end up at USC, but there's still a question of her therapy and stuff. She's considering trying a different city, even a different state, fresh start and all." They started back down the stairs. Suddenly, Ryan looked at Kirsten.

"I'm really glad you're home," he said. She smiled.

"Me, too."

"Let me get the last bags. You do that bathing suit thing you wanted."

Kirsten fished through her drawers and found a white bikini. Hesitant about the weight she'd gained—even though she knew perfectly well that she'd gotten too thin—she was nervous about putting it on, but it actually looked better than she'd remembered. Ryan came to the door again and knocked. She quickly opened it for him, and raised her eyebrows in question.

"It looks good," he told her evenly. "Sandy's going to be thrilled. You realize, of course, that Seth and I will be watching his reaction from the pool house."

"Ah, yes," said Kirsten, the wicked grin from before returning to her face. She rummaged through her purse, coming up with three twenty dollar bills, which she handed to Ryan. "Can you and Seth…be out of the house tonight? Say, until midnight or so? I'd never ask him; I don't want him to freak out," she laughed. "But, um…?"

"Sure. I'll keep him out as long as you like. Um…what if I call home when we're done, and if you're…done…pick up. If you don't, well, I guess it'll probably be better for Seth's well-being if we stay out a little longer." He stopped as he realized that she was blushing.

"Thanks, Ryan."

Sandy walked through the doors of his home feeling lonely. The Mercedes-Benz ML500 he'd bought to replace Kirsten's totaled Range Rover was missing, which meant that the boys were out, which meant that he was alone. Sure enough, a note magnetized to the fridge read, _Dad, Ryan and I decided to hang out for dinner and maybe a movie or pool or something. Summer might end up joining us. Back before midnight or we'll call. Love, Seth. _Well, at least they left a note. Sandy opened the fridge and took out a canned iced tea. Better get used to no more beer before Kirsten got back. He sighed. She'd told him that she'd be another week; he didn't know how he'd make it through a whole seven more days.

He popped the top and meandered outside. The night was young and beautiful, and Sandy took a moment to marvel at how picturesque his home really was. He sat at the table and began to sip his iced tea.

He didn't know why he turned at the sound of rippling water; after all, he was sitting poolside, but he did. The vision floored him. It was Kirsten, all tanned and filled out again, her blonde hair wet and pressed against her skin, the tiny string bikini nearly see-through in its wetness.

"Hi," she said softly. It _was _Kirsten; there was no mistaking her voice. Sandy put down the can and slowly walked over to her. He was still wearing his suit from the office, but that didn't matter as her arms came around him and her body pressed against him and her lips met his…they could afford a dry-cleaner, after all.

"I missed you," Kirsten said, her voice slightly throatier than normal.

"I missed you," he murmured into her ear, his warm breath sending shivers down her body.

"So, Ryan, why did we have to leave? I mean, Mom just got home. I kind of wanted to hang out with her. Let's go home soon, okay?" Ryan looked bemusedly at his brother-friend. Was he deliberately being blind or truly oblivious? When "the look" didn't work, Ryan tried a different approach.

"So your Mom looks really pretty, doesn't she?"

"Oh, yeah, man. She's not so skinny anymore, you know, she looks like a woman again and not a skeleton, and don't get me started on her eyes! Mom has really pretty blue eyes, and they're pretty again! Actually, come to that, Dad has pretty blue eyes, too. I don't understand why I don't have pretty blue eyes, since, I mean, they're my parents. Ryan, you have pretty blue eyes; is it all I've imagined it is?" Ryan rolled his eyes.

"And…it's been, what, six weeks since your mom and dad saw each other?"

"Yeah, I don't think they've ever been apart this long since they've been married," mused Seth. "Still, I don't see what you're getting at."

"Seth. If it were Summer?" Seth got it. Disgust registered on his features.

"Oh, man, no, Ryan, no, my parents don't have sex."

"Explain yourself then."

"That was a long time ago, man, when they were y-young, a-and drunk, and, oh God Ryan, no, no, no…"

"Sorry to break it to you."

"Ryan," said Seth, trying desperately to steady his voice, "we are not going home tonight until, like noon, when we are _sure _that it is over."


	2. Chapter 2

_**All right, it has recently been brought to my attention that Kirsten totaled a rental car and not her Range Rover. For my purposes, though, it was her own car. Thanks for the kind reviews. I've discovered why there's so much angst around here…fluff is really hard to write well. Let me know if I've failed/succeeded.**_

It wasn't over yet. Not even close. After the first round—heated, ravenous, frenzied—had ended, though, it was time for conversation. Kirsten delicately climbed off her husband and found a chaise longue of her own. She briefly considered clothes, but figured that after they'd had sex poolside, anyone who was trying to watch had seen enough that it wasn't worth it. Thank God for high fences.

"So," she said, slightly out-of breath. "What's happened in Newport since I left? I mean…six weeks in Newport-time is about a year standard time." Sandy arched an eyebrow at her.

"Well, with you and Marissa Cooper away, the town's been missing two of its biggest scandal-makers. Jimmy and Julie are living together in that enormous 'McMansion' your father built. The Arlingtons are divorcing."

"Nate finally figured out about Jenn and the D.A.?"

"Yeah, and in a choice between the two of them? Mike can prosecute her for that coke habit; all Nate can do is try to uphold the terms of their pre-nup."

"Which doesn't matter, considering that Jenn Arlington has a job of her own."

"Exactly," Sandy nodded. "It's been exciting." He rolled his eyes slightly and stood up. "Come on, let's go inside. I want to give you the rings I bought." He walked over to Kirsten's chaise and offered her his hand. Grinning, she took it and followed him back into the house.

They hadn't done this often enough—take advantage of when the boys were out. Kirsten remembered vividly consummating their marriage in every room of the old house, even the foyer that one time, but in the stunning Newport mansion she felt oddly uncomfortable being naked in the living room. No one was coming home; she'd paid off the boys, and anyway she was sure that Ryan would not even dream of coming back unless he knew that they wouldn't walk in on anything they didn't want to see. She began to relax.

Sandy appeared in the doorway, glancing fondly at his wife, who lay on the couch. She was so beautiful, so precious, so…loved. He was glad to have her back.

"Hey, baby," he said lightly. She turned her eyes to him, gorgeous blue eyes that could be cold as steel but right now were blue-flame hot. He offered her the first box. Kirsten opened it to find a wide gold wedding band: plain and simple but beautiful. She noticed an engraving on the inside and squinted to read it.

"Make of our hearts, one heart," she read. That was from a musical. "_West Side Story_?" she guessed. Sandy nodded.

"I'm proud of you." He took the ring and gently slid it onto her bare finger. Then he offered her the next box.

The diamond was beautiful. Unlike many of her friends, Kirsten wasn't adept at judging the size or quality of jewels, but she did have the background to instinctively tell that it was beautiful to a jeweler as well. Sandy was right; the yellow gold was warmer and sweeter than the platinum bands she'd worn for twenty years. There was an engraving on this one, too, but it was long and in tiny writing.

"Read it to me, Sandy, I'm tired," said Kirsten with a laugh. He complied.

"'I'll know, and I won't ever ask, am I right, am I wise, am I smart,'" he read. She laughed.

"How ever did you get that on a ring?" she exclaimed, only half-rhetorically. "Is that from a musical, too?" Sandy looked shocked.

"You don't recognize it?" He sang a few bars of the song. Kirsten frowned.

"Much as I love to hear you sing, I'm sure I've never heard that song before," she said.

"I can't believe it. I have been involved with you for over twenty-two years, and you're unfamiliar with _Guys and Dolls_?"

"Sorry?" she offered.

"Well, that has got to change. The next high school that puts it on, we'll go see, okay?" Kirsten smiled as she realized that he was serious.

"Sure." She placed the ring in her palm and gave him her hand. He took the "engagement" ring and carefully slid it onto her finger.

"There, I feel officially 'married' again," said Kirsten with a smile. Sandy leaned over and gently kissed her. She grinned and pulled him onto the couch on top of her, making a mental note to never, ever tell Seth that his favorite television-watching spot had been "christened."

Meanwhile, Seth and Ryan had decided to bring Summer on their let's-give-Mom-and-Dad-some-privacy expedition. Her "step-monster" had invited them in, but Ryan chose to wait downstairs while Seth went up to Summer's room. He figured that the two needed privacy, as well.

Seth knocked on her door, and was surprised when she didn't call out, just came to the door and opened it. She looked stunning. Her hair was freshly washed and still wet, and the silk robe she wore was loose enough that he could see a pretty, feminine bra peeking through it. Seth loved this Summer, the one who wasn't perfectly made-up and dressed-up, because she looked so natural and so _real_. He had loved waking up with her over the summer while Mom had been away and Dad hadn't felt up to telling him that his girlfriend couldn't stay over. He wondered if that would change now that Mom was back…he figured he could bring up the whole UC Berkeley v. UMD thing and maybe she'd go easy on him.

"Cohen," said Summer softly. Summer Cohen. Yup, it was going to happen. Seth couldn't look at her and keep from imagining what it would be like to live with her, full-time, to see her wet-haired, fresh from the shower every day. He didn't need to meet any other girls to know that he was going to marry this woman.

"Hey, Summer."

"I thought we were taking the night off," she said, not angrily, but as a plain statement.

"Yeah, well, Mom came home and she threw Ryan and me out of the house so that she and Dad could, uh, um, have all the, uh, the…" he swallowed "the sex." Summer smiled her "sunshine" smile.

"Your mom's home? I thought you weren't expecting her for a week."

"We weren't. She decided to surprise us."

"How is she?" Summer liked Seth's mom and dad, and she liked that they were so publicly affectionate, despite how grossed-out it made Seth.

"Obviously she's fine," he said rapidly, as if the quicker the words came the less he had to think about them. "If she and Dad are up for such a long round of _sex _that she pays off Ryan to stay away until midnight…"

"How is it that she told _Ryan _but you know the exact time?" asked Summer suspiciously, her neatly manicured hands playing with his hair.

"I wormed it out of Ryan. You know what it's like getting information out of him."

"Yeah, impossible!"

"Well, what can I say? I'm very persuasive. Anyway, speaking of persuasive, am I persuasive enough to convince you to put on some clothes and come out with us?"

"I thought you didn't want me to wear clothes at all anymore, Cohen."

"Mmm…yeah…but there's Ryan, and Marissa is not back yet to join you in the clothing boycott, so I think that you should put it off just a little bit." Seth indicated "a little bit" with his thumb and forefinger, and Summer laughed.

"You're such a dork," she said sweetly but teasingly. "But I love you." They kissed.

"Actually, Summer, I think that you love me _because _I am a dork," he told her with a smile. She considered.

"Hmm. You might be on to something there." They kissed again.

"I'm going to go get dressed now," said Summer awkwardly, gesturing with her hands toward the closet.

"I'll wait downstairs."

Back at home, Sandy and Kirsten had finally moved it to the bedroom, where they lay in silent, breathless contemplation.

"I replaced your Range Rover," said Sandy absently.

"Really? With what?" without opening her eyes.

"It's a Mercedes ML500, silver. I figured we have enough black cars."

"Another SUV?"

"Well, I didn't know what you'd want. The kids seem to like it."

"I mean, no offense…you have good taste…I was just hoping to have a cute little sports car again, you know?"

"We can let the boys keep it when they go to college."

"College," Kirsten moaned softly. "God, I can't believe it. Actually, now that I think of it, we'll probably want to get them both cars…they're going to different cities."

"I never thought I'd be the kind of dad who bought his sons expensive, gas-guzzling cars for their advents to college," said Sandy with a laugh. "Seventeen miles per gallon." He shook his head. "At least it's not a Hummer."

"Maybe we can buy Ryan a Peugeot. You know he'd feel guilty about gas prices." Sandy laughed, and leaned over to kiss her on the belly button.

"That tickles," she said, still not opening her eyes.

"So if you didn't want an SUV…what did you want?"

"The thing is, I don't actually know," she said with a laugh. "It's been awhile since I drove a car that wasn't so…big."

"We can go shopping sometime, if you like. I'm sorry I bought the car without asking you."

"No, it's cool." Kirsten finally opened her eyes and planted a kiss on his lips. "You…" kiss "are…" kiss "so…" kiss "thoughtful."

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you're thinking that we're about to 'do it' again…"

"We are animals." Kirsten's light laughter filled the room in response to his irreverent comment, and Sandy reveled in the sound. She was home.

"No, honey…we're just madly in love," she said with a dramatic flair. They kissed. She had missed this so much. "And we have to make up for lots of lost time…"

Summer finally came downstairs, and Seth caught his breath. She was wearing a short hot pink strapless dress with spiked-heel white sandals. Her long, dark hair hung straight around her shoulders.

"Summer…you look…I…there are no words. There are no words. You are magnificently beautiful." Her smile was shy for a second, and then confident.

"Let's go." He loved her. This was the woman he was going to marry.

_Contains short excerpts from "One Hand, One Heart," from _West Side Story, _music by Leonard Bernstein and lyrics by Stephen Sondheim, and "I'll Know," from _Guys and Dolls, _music and lyrics by Frank Loesser. If you're unfamiliar with either song, I suggest googleing them, because they are both amazing._


End file.
